Ultimátum de Año Nuevo
by carliztwilight
Summary: Disponía de un mes para casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz… o moriría. Al menos eso es lo que Isabella Swan creía cuando en sueños una viejecita se le apareció y le dio el ultimátum. Ahora Edward es su única salvación… ¿o será más que eso?


Beteado por Sarai GN, Beta Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction)

Título: Ultimátum de año nuevo.

Summary: Disponía de un mes para casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz… o moriría. Al menos eso es lo que Isabella Swan creía cuando en sueños una viejecita se le apareció y le dio el ultimátum. Ahora Edward es su única salvación… ¿o será más que eso?

Pareja: Bella/Edward.

Rated: M.

Género: Drama, Romance.

Autora: Carliztwilight (www fanfiction net /u /3191184 /carliztwilight)

(www facebook com /Carliztwilight)

* * *

_Ahí estaba mi chica de pasarela, sonriendo con sus labios perfectos, tan rosados y apetecibles. Caminaba directo a mí, su cabello castaño oscuro se movía con el aire y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como siempre._

—_¡Ángel! —grité, abriendo mis brazos para recibirla después de tanto tiempo. Sin dudarlo y sin importarle las cámaras que nos rodeaban, se dejó envolver en mis brazos y besó mi pecho. Como siempre, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su contacto. Le besé la frente y me separé de ella—. Debemos irnos a casa, muñeca, no me gusta sentirme vigilado._

—_¡Vamos, playboy! Esa ni tú te la crees, siempre rodeado de chicas que están vigilando tus movimientos. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el coche. Detrás venía nuestro personal con las maletas. Aceleré el paso pasándole la mano en la cintura. Ambos llegamos a los Ángeles a pasar navidad a nuestro departamento. Ella dejaba las pasarelas por estas fecha y yo las grabaciones._

—_Quita tus manos de ahí, Cullen, dejé que me abrazaras... —Levanté una ceja, ella jamás me había prohibido algo—. Pero no dejaré que hagas eso. No quiero que piensen mal de mí. Por si no has visto los titulares de hoy, te informo que me caso en un mes. Así que por favor, compórtate como un amigo. —Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mi Isabella se iba a casar, iba a pertenecer a otro. Se iba a ir de mi lado._

—_¡No, por favor! —grité sin importar que todos me vieran, sin importar las cámaras ni la gente —, ¡no te cases, Bella!, ¡no te cases! —imploré, y sentí unas manos frías en mi pecho._

—Edward, estoy aquí. —Abrí los ojos tratando de ver, el sol entraba por la ventana. Me orienté y vi a mi castaña sonriéndome como en el sueño.

—¡Mierda! Bella, me dormí, preciosa. —Me senté en el sillón. Viendo la tele me quedé dormido y no fui por ella al aeropuerto. Era principios de diciembre y ya pedíamos a gritos vacaciones.

—No hay problema, me trajo Emmett y él me ayudó con las maletas. —La invité a sentarse a mi lado y fue ahí cuando la vi. Estaba más preciosa de lo que recordaba, un vestido rojo, sencillo que dejaba ver sus piernas blancas bien torneadas y su carita sin una gota de maquillaje, siempre tan natural—. ¿Estás bien, _playboy_? Cuando entré gritabas que no me casara. —Sonrió burlona y entrecerré los ojos—. Lo siento, pero fue gracioso.

—Era una pesadilla, pero ya pasó. —¡Gracias a Dios que lo fue! Ella no se podía casar, por esa razón nuestro intento de relación había fallado. Se quitó sus tacones negros y subió los pies sobre la mesa de centro, los jalé para comenzar a masajeárselos—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con pena. Incómodo fue el silencio que nos rodeó.

—Edward... —habló temerosa, y la piel se me erizó, una mala noticia venía—. Yo...

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Bajó su mirada y suspiró.

—Me voy a vivir con Erick a principios de año. —Y mi pesadilla se hizo realidad. No la pude mirar, pero mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar. Tenía un mes para lograr que Isabella volviera a mí. Un mes para comenzar con un plan... y creo que ya lo tenía.

…

En el momento de mi llegada a Los Ángeles le di a Edward la noticia. No reaccionó como yo pensé que lo haría, comenzando a despotricar a diestra y siniestra. En cambio solo me deseó suerte y ya. Guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que me pidiese que no lo hiciera y que lo volviéramos a intentar, pero una vez más me di cuenta que solo quería mi amistad.

Erick solo era un amigo con derechos. Apenas hace unos días, después de unas rondas de besos, decidimos intentar vivir juntos sin etiquetas. Él no quería hijos, ni casarse. Así que era mi alma gemela. Porque yo no necesitaba nada en mi vida para poder sentirme plena. No me veía casada ni con hijos, me veía libre viviendo sola, de vez en cuando con alguien. Siendo una modelo aún más exitosa y mi carrera en el estrellato.

Mi madre siempre me regañaba, ni qué decir de Edward. Ambos decían que yo necesitaba un hombre a mi lado para que me diera cariño, comprensión y apoyo, pero que era lo suficientemente cobarde para aceptarlo. Había tenido unas cuantas citas a mis veinticinco años, y tal vez no lo quieran saber, pero había tenido sexo dos veces en toda mi vida, y ambas con el mismo hombre y por una borrachera. Era aburrida... y mucho.

—¡No me jodas, Swan! —gritó Edward entrando a la cocina con mi agenda en mano—. ¿Esto es en serio?, ¿tan controlada tienes tu jodida vida? —Me volteé a mirarlo de mala gana. Puso el cuaderno en la encimera y lo abrió—. Once quince, ¿ir al baño? —Me miró de forma reprobatoria—. Estás loca, mujer. —Se sentó y siguió leyendo en voz baja. Maldita la hora en que le di bandera blanca para desempacar mis cosas.

Ese era Edward "_playboy_" Cullen, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Mi amor platónico imposible. Mi compañero de apartamento. Y un aclamado actor de Hollywood. Cambiaba de mujer como cambiar de calzones, y no por eso no andaba con él, ¡no!

Una vez lo intentamos y me rompió el corazón cuando me habló de hijos y boda. Fue después de un accidente que tuve en carretera, estuve en coma por unas horas y él no se despegó de mi lado. Cuando desperté, me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté. Era atento, cariñoso y comprensible, además vivíamos juntos desde la preparatoria, nuestra relación era amor-odio. Yo nunca llevaba chicos al departamento y él hacía una pasarela cada semana con distintas chicas, pero como siempre, nada serio. Cuando su carrera de actor y la mía de modelo despegaron, ambos cambiamos. Él trato de ser más centrado y dejó sus conquistas, yo me enamoré más de él. Lo veía cada mes y compartíamos muchos momentos juntos.

Después de un mes, las cosas iban viento en popa, hasta que dijo las palabras prohibidas: ¿Te casarías conmigo? Y el anillo brilló, burlándose de mí. Para mí eso eran palabras enormes, ese no era mi sueño. O tal vez sí, pero tenía miedo. Lo mandé al carajo sin importarme sus sentimientos, él sabía muy bien que yo no quería nada de eso y me sale con que quería una familia y bla bla bla, era un egoísta que solo pensó en él. Y ese era el problema, no me comprendía. Aparte, ¿quién propone matrimonio al mes de comenzar un noviazgo? ¿No se supone que los hombres son lo que tienen miedo al compromiso?

Pero no le importó mucho, a la semana siguiente ya salía con una rubia plástica y ahí me di cuenta que no había amor en nuestra "supuesta" relación. Él siempre buscaba caras bonitas con quien relacionarse, y yo le convenía por ser una cara famosa también, pero aparentemente ya era historia pasada.

—Deja de meter tus narices en donde no te llaman. —Le arrebaté mi agenda de las manos y fue ahí donde lo mire por primera vez en la mañana. Estaba tan sexi como siempre, una camisa polo color negra y un pantalón desgastado de mezclilla. Su sonrisa torcida moja bragas y ese cabello cobrizo que gritaba sexo a todas horas. Pero no, ya era prohibido para mí—. Además, como dices, es mi jodida vida y yo sé lo que hago con ella. —Metí mi preciosa agenda en la cintura, quedando apretada con el elástico de mis pantalones de yoga, ella era mi amiga incondicional. Ahí controlaba mi vida y todo lo tenía planeado, y cuando digo todo, ¡es todo! No me gustaba que nada se me saliera de control. Hasta mi cuerpo lo controlaba bien, mi corazón estaba bien sellado—. ¿No me vas a decir nada? —pregunté como no queriendo la cosa. Con Edward no sabías qué esperar.

—¿Lo amas? —Me encogí de hombros. Vaya, había reaccionado.

—Tengo veinticinco años y creo que es hora de comenzar a divertirme, sabes que lo mío no es el amor. —Le di la espalda y seguí cocinando—. No quiero quedarme sin disfrutar bien un orgasmo. —Me reí sin que me viera, podía jurar que fruncía el ceño. Sabía que esta broma me saldría cara más tarde.

—No me harás enojar, ambos sabemos que los has disfrutado y muy bien, conmigo. —Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas, pero lo ignoré. Siempre perdía con el _playboy_.

—Como sea. —Me encogí de hombros—. No hablemos de eso por lo que resta de las vacaciones, quiero disfrutar sin pensar en el futuro. —Se levantó de la silla y bufó. Esa era yo evitando todo lo serio, esquivando mi realidad. Pero así era feliz.

Sabía que lo había hecho enojar. Aunque nunca respetaba mi forma de pensar, lo seguí por las escaleras. Me estaba ignorando por segunda vez en el día y no me gustaba que me evitara.

—Me daré una ducha, nos vemos más tarde para cenar. —Y cuando volteó a mirarme, la garganta se me secó. Sabía el significado de esa mirada. No era posible que siguiera reaccionado así ante Edward. Se suponía que él tampoco sentía nada por mí. Seguro quería jugarme otra de sus bromas y hacerme sentir mal por la decisión que tomé al irme a vivir con Erick, y la broma que le jugué hace un rato.

Conocía lo suficiente a Edward para saber que algo tramaba.

—Deja de mirarme así y vete a duchar. —Pestañeé y asentí. Estaba a punto de lanzarme encima de él. Actuaba como una adolescente hormonal—. Y dátela bien fría que estás sonrojada y te apuesto que estás mojada.

—¡Edward! —grité y corrí a mi habitación ignorándolo. Tenía razón.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, nos pusimos a ver películas. Era lo que amábamos hacer. Ambos en pijamas y Edward babeando bien dormido en el sillón. Era demasiado raro que no hubiese salido o traído una cita al departamento. Hacía cinco años vivíamos juntos y nos funcionaba bien. Solo lo ocupábamos en vacaciones, ya que la mayoría del tiempo viajábamos por el mundo.

Pensando en mi próxima pasarela, no supe cuándo me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi recámara, seguro Edward me pasó en la madrugada. Aún seguía oscuro. Rodé para acostarme boca abajo y casi me hago en los pantalones. Ahí estaba una viejita con un camisón blanco mirándome seriamente. Quería gritar pero la voz no me salía. ¿Y si me mataba?, ¿o era un fantasma?, ¿o una ratera? Lo más lógico hubiese sido gritarle a Edward o correr, pero estaba pasmada en la cama.

—Isabella Swan... —comenzó a hablar en tono bajo y sin dejar de mirarme—, fecha de nacimiento: trece de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. Estatura: ciento setenta centímetros. Peso: cincuenta kilos. Ocupación: modelo. Padres: Renée y Charlie Swan... —comencé a reír de nervios, esa jodida abuelita me estaba leyendo todo mi historial. ¡Todo! Y sin dejar de mirarme.

Seguía y seguía diciéndome toda mi vida. ¿Qué quería? Parecía un holograma programado, hablaba sin pestañear y sin pausas. Juro que me quería mover, pero del miedo y nervios no podía.

—Misión: tienes hasta el treinta y uno de diciembre para encontrar al amor de tu vida, casarte y tener hijos; dejar de ser tan egoísta, quemar tu agenda y perdonar a tu amiga Alice por haberte gritado delante de las cámaras. —Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y seguir riendo, ya con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de llorar de verdad—. De lo contrario, el treinta y uno de diciembre, a las doce en punto... morirás —jadeé, solo eso pude hacer—. Ahora, volverás a dormir y de ti depende seguir viva. —Cerré los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir ya era de día y no había ninguna jodida viejita. ¡Mierda! Tenía menos de un mes para casarme, ¡no me quería morir! El pánico me atacó y comencé a gritar, reír y llorar. ¡No me quería morir! Los gusanos no iban a comer mi cuerpecito. Estaba demasiado buena para que me desperdiciaran. Me faltaba mucho por vivir.

—¡Bella! —Edward entró asustado al cuarto y me atrajo a su regazo—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes un ataque? —Negué.

—¡No me quiero morir! —grité como posesa, no sabía cómo sentirme. Una broma no había sido, yo vi a la viejita, ¡la vi!

—¿Ah?, ¿de qué hablas? —Negué. No se lo iba a decir, no podía, iba a pensar que estaba más loca de lo que ya me creía—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Asentí mintiendo. Tenía que comenzar a cambiar. Un mes, un maldito mes y comenzaría de ya.

Me levanté de su regazo y llegué a mi agenda. Caminé como loca, a toda prisa que casi caigo cuando me enredé con mi ropa sucia tirada.

—¡Voy a quemar mi agenda! —La encontré tirada a lado de mi tocador—. Necesito que me lleves a ver a Alice. También necesito hablar con Erick. —Me movía como loca. Me cambié de pantalones por unos vaqueros y me puse una sudadera. Tenía que salir ya mismo. Volteé a ver a Edward y estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome divertido—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Echaba humo por las orejas. Estaba enojadísima.

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

—¡No me contestes con otra pregunta! Sabes que odio que hagas eso —espeté, él se puso serio—. No te puedo decir lo que me pasa. Solo no me quiero morir y necesito que me ayudes, ¿de acuerdo? —Le di la espalda y bajé las escaleras. Tenía que hablar con Erick. Casi me caigo otra vez por andar como loca.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito que te controles. Y sí, me burlo de ti. Estás como loca.

—¡Cállate! —grité y llegué al teléfono. Marqué el número de Erick. Necesitaba casarme con él. No me quería morir y tenía menos de un mes—. ¡Erick! —saludé cuando me contestó—. Hola, es Bella. —Escuché un gemido raro en la línea.

—_¿Bella?_ —habló un poco cansado—. _¡Oh, Bella! Claro, la castaña, ¿no?_ —Fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera recordaba bien mi nombre.

—Sí, la castaña. Yo necesitaba verte para hablar lo de la mudanza. Quería ver si...

—_Dame un segundo, Margaret._ —Se oyó que habló en un murmullo—. _¿Decías?_

—Que quería ver si podíamos mudarnos antes al departamento en Londres —solté lo más fácil. Después lo convencería de casarnos. Le daba la espalda a Edward, no estaba de humor para ver su cara de burla.

—_¿Mudarnos? ¿En serio te lo creíste?_ —chilló, segundos después soltó la carcajada—. _¡Estás jodidamente loca! Yo solo... Era una broma, yo jamás viviría con nadie. ¡Nunca!_ —Colgó. El muy infeliz ¡me colgó!

—¡Colgó! —susurré atónita, pataleando como niña berrinchuda—. Era mi única esperanza. Me tenía que casar con él, acostarme y tener hijos. Él era mi esperanza, él me tenía que salvar la vida. —Me agarré el cabello y lo jalé—. ¡No me quiero morir! —grité por quién sabe cuántas veces, y berreé como un chiquillo por su paleta.

—Cállate, Isabella —demandó Edward, y hasta ahí me acordé de él—. Estás más que loca, mujer. ¿Qué sucede contigo? —Me sujetó por los hombros y lo miré—. Nadie se quiere morir, eso lo sé, pero algún día tiene que suceder. —Asentí ida, tenía razón, solo que yo tenía un mes, y de verdad que eso era muy poco tiempo.

—Pero no me quiero morir en menos de un mes —lloré desesperada, realmente desesperada. No quería aceptar mi muerte tan rápido, no podía.

Si de eso dependía tener diez bebés, lo haría. Si tenía que casarme, lo haría. Todo con tal de salvar mi vida.

—Eso no pasará, tonta. Ahora tengo que dejarte. —Me jaló de la mano hacia la sala y me sentó en el sillón—. Voy a ir al hotel a visitar a Alice y a mamá. Llegaron desde ayer, ya sabes, para navidad y año nuevo. —Asentí. Su familia y la mía se reunían en nuestro departamento cada año. Mi familia vivía en California y la de Edward en Seattle—. Regreso más tarde, o ¿quieres ir conmigo? —Negué. No estaba en condiciones de ver a Alice así de histérica. Me calmaría y hablaríamos con más tranquilidad.

—No viviré con Erick —solté de pronto. Enojada por el hecho de que el imbécil se burló de mí y no disfrutaría de la vida como es debido—. El maldito me tuvo miedo. —Le quité la mirada y reí sin ganas, tratando de sonar graciosa.

—Te diría que lo siento, pero me alegro. No mereces a cualquier idiota a tu lado, pero no puedo seguir hablando, tengo que ir a ver a mamá. —Iba a comenzar a pelear, pero el muy idiota me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Me acerqué a la estufa y prendí el piloto, poniendo mi agenda. Comenzó a arder y la tiré en el lavabo, una vez que estuvo en cenizas abrí la llave y el agua no dejó huellas de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Primera parte de la misión: completa! —grité para que me oyera la cabrona viejita—. Dame un día más de vida, quiero llegar al dos mil quince siquiera. —Esperaba un "Sí, Isabella" del más allá, pero no hubo respuesta más que una queja de mi estómago que moría de hambre.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que vi a aquella viejita y mis nervios no se calmaban. No iba a encontrar al hombre de mi vida ni aunque le bailara al dios del trueno, y tener un bebé menos.

—Acepto mi muerte con honor —dije dramática mientras caminaba por la plaza en busca de un buen café. Edward había salido con no sé qué plástica esta vez, ¡argh!, cómo lo odiaba. Él sí se podía divertir y yo aquí, como una papa. Sola y a días de morir.

—Pero miren nada más quién está aquí… —Volteé y ahí estaba "_la pitufo_" Cullen—, ¿por qué tan sola, _ángel_? —habló con burla acercándose a mí—. ¿Estás buscando a tu próxima víctima? —La razón por la que dejé de hablarle a Alice fue por un malentendido. Ella creyó que yo quería andar con Jasper solo porque en una pasarela me lastimé el tobillo y él lo talló, cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo besó la parte lastimada y ahí entró la dramática de Alice gritando delante de todos que era una zorra, baja novios y no sé qué más, sin dejar que le explicáramos nada.

Ella arregló las cosas con su novio, pero no volvió a ser mi amiga. Edward me dijo que con el tiempo volvería a hablarme, y lo hizo, pero mi orgullo era grande y me negué a hacerle caso en sus intentos de disculpas. En una alfombra roja le hice el desplante y la ignoré. ¡Toma eso, _pitufo_!

Pero aquí estaba yo, a punto de dejar mi orgullo, tragarlo y pedir perdón. Quizá así tendría más días de vida.

—Alice, yo no soy así —comencé hablando arrepentida—, ya te lo explicamos miles de veces y de distintas formas, yo... —dudé; me acerqué a ella y creí verla sonreír—, lamento todo lo que sucedió. Discúlpame por...

—¡Cállate, tonta, y ven aquí! —dijo abrazándome. Me sentí tan bien cuando aceptó mis disculpas y pude jurar que el aire de la rosa de Guadalupe golpeó mi cara cuando acepté el abrazo, solo faltaba la rosa blanca para saber que estaba salvada. La cual nunca llegó—. Pensé que este día nunca llegaría, amiga. —Nos sentamos a tomar un café. Alice era hermana de Edward y fue compañera mía en la universidad. Era mi ex maquillista, debido a la pelea dejó botado el trabajo, pero ahora esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Después de ponernos al corriente, con casi un año perdido de nuestras vidas, regresé al departamento.

Quizá tendría más días de vida, pero de todas formas iba a morir. Segunda misión cumplida, de todas las mierdas que me pidieron. Aun con los nervios a todo lo que da, busqué algo en la alacena y que fui a encontrar tequila. Olvidar un poco me vendría bien.

—No me quiero morir... —cantaba como loca. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y nada había olvidado—. No me quiero morir —canturreé otra vez—. Ya quemé mi agenda, me reconcilié con Alice, ¿me oyes pariente de Joan Rivers? Dame unos días más de vida. ¡No me quiero morir! —Estaba tirada en medio de la sala. No sé cómo terminé en ropa interior—. Tengo entumida la lengua —reí como tonta—. No me quiero morir, pero tampoco me quiero casar y tener hijos que comen, cagan y duermen... —Creí escuchar que alguien abría la puerta—. Bueno... sí quiero tener bebés, casarme y todas esas cosas románticas, pero tengo miedo, viejita. Miedo que nadie me quiera como yo quería a...

—¿Bella? —¿Podía ser más terrible mi día? Ahí estaba mi única salvación, salvo que ya no le interesaba. Él solo necesitaba a sus rubias de una sola noche.

—¿Con cuántas te revolcaste hoy, tres, cuatro? —Traté de levantarme, pero me volví a caer. Reí como imbécil—. Seguro con más, por eso traes esa puta cara de satisfacción. Y yo aquí, hablándole a la puta vieja para que me perdone y me dé más días de vida. —Se acercó a mi lado, quitándose la chaqueta en el camino—. Llevo dos deseos cumplidos... ¡No me quiero morir! —Tomé más de la botella.

—Tú... No, Bella —comenzó a reír como loco—. ¿En serio creíste...? No, Bella —reía sin parar.

—Cállate, maldito burlón. —Lo empujé y cayó de espaldas en el piso.¡Es ahora o nunca, perra! Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y le golpeé con toda mi fuerza el pecho. Derramando el tequila en la alfombra, aunque ya casi no había nada—. Por tu maldita culpa estoy así. Si tú me hubieses rogado hace un año que no me fuera de tu lado, que me casara contigo y tuviéramos una maldita guardería en casa, yo no estuviese a punto de morir. —Le seguía pegando y él riendo como poseso.

—Eres tan ingenua, Isabella. —No le importaba mi dolor. Y me dio tanto coraje que decidí que él pagaría por esto.

Lo iba a atar a mí, y de esa manera me salvaría la vida. Haría que dejara su vida de _playboy_.

—Tú también vas a pagar. —Y lo besé. Lo besé con coraje y con sentimientos que no sabía que tenía. Dejó de reír y me separó de él.

—Cálmate, _ángel._ —Negué y me desabroché el sostén—. Estás ebria, Isabella. Vamos a la cama y mañana hablamos de esto. —Negué y me levanté a trompicones para poder quitarme las bragas—. Mañana te vas a arrepentir, Bella. —Volví a negar—. Estás borracha. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Borracha pero no pendeja. —Regresé a mí misma posición—. Además, no habrá tiempo de arrepentirse. No hay mañana. —Comencé a quitarle la ropa y él se dejó. No metía mano, estaba disfrutando todo esto y yo echaba chispas—. No me quiero morir. —Ya solo quedaba su bóxer, y justo cuando se lo iba a quitar, me sujetó las manos. Se sentó y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

—No vas a morir, hermosa —negué.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Nuevamente bajé las manos a su bóxer y las metí dentro, sujetando su gran erección—. No perdamos tiempo y bésame, _playboy._ —Uní mis manos en su cuello y lo acerqué a mis labios.

—Te arrepentirás de no haberme escuchado. —Y diciéndolo, me besó. Hacía años que deseaba esto, volver a sentir sus cálidos labios. Me comenzó a acariciar la espalda, que ya estaba desnuda, y yo me mecía sobre él, necesitaba atención en esa parte que ya se encontraba húmeda.

Respirábamos agitados y yo gemía desesperada. No sabía si era la urgencia por salvar mi pellejo o porque de verdad lo deseaba tanto que yo misma me mentía que no sentía nada por él, no lo sé, pero lo quería tener dentro ya mismo.

Besó, lamió y mordió mis senos mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo, yo hacía lo mismo con él. Grabándome cada parte de su anatomía que amaba y extrañaba. No sé cómo, pero le quite el bóxer y él se posicionó en mi entrada.

Era magnifica la sensación de nuestros pechos desnudos rozándose. Él me miraba de una manera extraña... como protectora, cariñosa, y con culpa. Pero lo ignoré.

—Es la tercera vez que tendremos sexo por una borrachera tuya, ¿te das cuenta? —asentí—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeño _ángel_? —dijo, penetrándome poco a poco. Me arqueé hacia atrás debido al placer que me estaba dando. Me moví un poco hacia adelante para que entrara más en mí. Agarró mi culo y empujó aún más.

—¡Oh, Dios! —murmuré, mi piel se puso de gallina.

—Te extrañé, nena —asentí—. Mírame. —No quería mirarlo—. Mírame, Isabella, o no me moveré. —Lo hice, y me dieron ganas de llorar. Me miraba de esa forma que los cursis miran a su novia en las películas, él era actor y podía estar fingiendo como siempre lo hacía. Mi rodillas estaban golpeaban el piso, él lo noto, porque me giró para que quedara debajo de su cuerpo—. Sabes que tú también lo haces, pero no quiero presionarte a que lo confieses.

—Solo calla, _playboy,_ y has lo que mejor sabes hacer. —Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Eres una cobarde, Swan —diciendo esto, arremetió contra mí haciendo que apretara los dientes para no soltar un fuerte grito de placer—. Mierda. —Él sentía lo mismo.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo arañé suavemente. Él bajó su mano a mi clítoris y comenzó a frotar. Mi vientre se tensó y sabía que estaba cerca. De igual manera él, ya que la vena de su frente estaba sobresaltada.

En ningún momento nos dejamos de mirar, no aguanté y me solté a llorar. Esto era ajeno a mí, yo seguía amando a Edward, ya no lo podía negar.

—No me quiero morir. —Sin dejarnos de mover, acarició mi mejilla y uní mis labios a los suyos.

—Te amo —confesó, y nos dejamos llevar en un orgasmo arrebatador. Seguro era por el momento, él no hablaba en serio, así que ignoré su declaración.

Después de unos minutos abrí los ojos y él me seguía mirando.

—Hace unos días vino una pariente de Joan Rivers —comencé explicándole con una gran vergüenza. Seguro después de esto se burlaría aun mas de mí, pero era mi salvación, además, si según él me amaba, me lo demostraría aceptando mi proposición—. Tengo que quedar embarazada antes de año nuevo y te tienes que casar conmigo si no quieres perderme.—Chantajista de mi parte, pero salvaría mi pellejo. Aun no se había salido de mí, aproveché su distracción y me froté descaradamente contra él.

—¿Morirte? —soltó una carcajada.

—Cállate, imbécil. No me quiero morir —repetí, jalándolo con mis talones hacia mí, sintiendo su erección crecer nuevamente.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, Isabella... —Acarició mi muslo y rozó con delicadeza mi parte sensible. Subió mi pierna al hombro—. ¿Ahora tú me estas pidiendo que me case contigo y tengamos un hijo? —Asentí con pena y placer, ya que otra vez se estaba moviendo. Ésta iba a ser la noche que más sexo había tenido en mi vida, y la bendita borrachera ya se me estaba pasando—. ¿Y todo porque no quieres morir como una viejita te dijo? —Afirmé asintiendo de nuevo—. Las vueltas que da la vida. Hace un año me mandaste fuera de tu vida por miedosa, y ahora me regresas a tu vida por miedosa.

—Por favor —pedí para que se moviera.

—De acuerdo. —Sonreí—. Nos casaremos después de año nuevo y... —Negué. Dejó de moverse y comenzó a salir de mí.

—No, Edward. ¡Por favor! —lloriqueé—. No me quiero morir.

—Solo porque no te quieres morir, no sientes nada por mí, Bella. No quiero sentirme usado. —Entrecerré los ojos y la ira se apodero de mí.

—No me vengas con pendejadas. Todas tus rubias plásticas te usan. —Me miró con diversión—. Sí, estoy celosa. —Aquí estaba yo y mi gran boca, se supone que no hablaría de mis sentimientos—. Y sí, siento muchas cosas por ti, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de morirme y no vivir para ser feliz a tu lado o al lado de quien sea. Miedo de casarme y que esa persona no me ame como yo a él. Miedo de no tener hijos jamás y estar sola como la perra que soy —finalicé, apartando la mirada.

No tuve tiempo de pensar cuando Edward me estaba besando otra vez. Mi pierna seguía en su hombro y un maldito dolor llegó, interrumpiendo nuestro mejor momento.

—¡Calambre! —grité.

—¡Maldita sea, _ángel_! Te falta práctica, amor. —Me lo hubiese comido a besos, pero no pude debido al dolor.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, los calambres que me habían dado, las veces que me había corrido y las veces que acabamos en el piso. Ahora estábamos en la cama. Yo muerta... pero de cansancio, Edward sosteniéndome en su mojado pecho y acariciando mi espalda desnuda. Solo cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas de mi cama. No había tenido respuesta para saber si se casaría conmigo, pero habría tiempo.

—¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para haberte dejado embarazada? —preguntó fascinado.

—Mmm —fue lo único que pude contestar. No creí que fuera a sonreír al pensar en un bebé de Edward, pero aquí estaba, en mi cama, luchando por quedar embarazada y no morirme tan joven.

No escuché más la voz de Edward.

—Dime que también me amas, Isabella. —Creí escuchar entre sueños que me decían. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder pensar con claridad o saber qué pasaba—. No tengas miedo, hermosa... yo no dejaré de amarte jamás. —Sentí que sonreí. Si no le decía a Edward que lo amaba no era porque no lo sintiera, era por el miedo a que me fallara y dejara de amarme. El sueño me venció y solo sentí que besaba mi frente.

—Te amo. —Escuché que alguien dijo, mientras Edward me atraía más a su pecho—. Amo manipularte en sueños, amor.

A la mañana siguiente no podía ni caminar. No se cuánto había dormido en realidad, pero Edward no estaba en la cama. Por el momento no iba a pensar qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, no aseguraba que nuestra relación fuese a funcionar, en este momento lo único que importaba era casarme, embarazarme y no colgar los tenis.

La viejita no puso condiciones, tácitamente dijo mi misión y yo la cumpliría.

...

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ella dormía profundamente. Como una lapa estaba pegada a mí. Su cabeza en mi pecho y su boca abierta llenándome de baba, era asqueroso, pero no la despertaría.

Tenía que decirle la verdad, no pensé que la broma llegaría tan lejos. Solo era para que se diera cuenta que merecía ser feliz, que considerara las demás opciones en la vida, que no solo era diversión y actuar como robot.

Tenía una vida estable para poder disfrutar, me tenía a mí que la amaba y le enseñaría que el compromiso no era tan malo, que el amor verdadero existe. Pero ahora que la broma se me fue de las manos, Bella estaba actuando por impulso y miedo, no se quería morir y hacía las cosas sin pensar.

Si nos casábamos no era porque ella me quisiese, era por temor, este plan estúpido de mi parte tenía que parar ya.

Me levanté a hacer el desayuno, estaba planeando las distintas maneras de decirle la verdad que no sentí cuando llegó a la cocina recién bañada.

—Buen día, _playboy._ —Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, y con cara de bien follada. La miré, pero ella no lo hizo, parecía avergonzada.

—Hola, _ángel._ —Me acerqué dejando los platos con el desayuno en la encimera y la rodeé dándole un beso en la frente. Se tensó.

—Yo... lo de... verás... —Estaba nerviosa—. Anoche no respondiste mi pregunta. —Aquí vamos.

—¿Qué pregunta? —Me hice el desentendido.

—Si me amas, Edward —dijo. Tomé su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme—, nos casamos mañana mismo. Vamos a las Vegas o solo sobornamos a alguien del registro civil para que nos case, pero hagámoslo rápido. —Sus manos seguían en sus costados.

—Bella... —suspiré, me mataría cuando supiera la verdad—. Amor, las cosas no son así. La verdad es que...

—¡No me amas! —gritó, separándose de mi lado—. ¡Era mentira! Sabía que lo era y aún así me dejé engañar, dejé que me llevaras a la cama como a todas tus rubias. Sigues jurando amor y todo es parte de tus tácticas —dijo, fingiendo dolor y tratando de hacerme sentir mal. No me iba a casar con ella solo porque estaba desesperada, al principio ese fue el plan, pero ella se tenía que dar cuenta que me amaba y la haría aceptarlo en voz alta—. Si mi padre decía: "Mientras no meten, prometen, y una vez metido se olvida lo prometido". —Estuve a punto de carcajearme pero me contuve, esto era serio.

—Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien te obligo a acostarte conmigo. —La fui empujando para llegar al sofá de la sala, vaya manera de empezar el día, y qué forma de cambiar los planes con esta mujer—. Pero vamos a ver... ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo? —¡Ja! Chúpate esa, Isabella—. ¿Tu sí me amas? —La abrecé por la espalda y besé su cuello.

Y en ese momento el timbre tan oportuno rompió el momento de la verdad.

—¡Yo abro! —gritó, saliendo de mis brazos.

...

Alice fue mi escape de contestarle a Edward. No, yo no amaba a Edward... Bueno, sí lo quería y me gustaba estar con él, su forma de ser, su mirada, la forma en como me besaba... ¡Basta! Dirán que eso es amor, pero no, era costumbre. ¡Sí, costumbre!

Aunque no descartaba la idea de tener un hijo, casarme y tener un perro. ¿Todas las parejas lo hacen mientras no tienen hijos, no? Porque sí, muy en el fondo, hasta la más amargada y aburrida como yo quiere eso, ser feliz y tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, que me comprenda, me mime y no me ponga los cuernos, cosa que es imposible porque los hombres siempre piensan con la cabeza de abajo; aunque Edward podría ser la excepción. ¡Alto! ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?

—¿Bella? —Regresé a la realidad. Alice hablaba como loca y yo divagando.

—Sí, Alice, claro. —No sabía ni de qué hablaba.

—¿Segura? —preguntó sonriente.

—¿De qué hablamos? —Bebí mi café, sintiéndome boba.

—De Edward, amiga. —Asentí—. Te preguntaba si ya te contó de Tanya. —Ahora sí le presté atención.

—¿Tanya? —Habíamos salido a tomar un café, mientras el _playboy_ iba a ver a su madre al hotel.

Después de lo sucedido hace unas horas, las cosas estaban tensas. No sabía qué sucedería. Bueno, sí sabía. Edward se tenía que casar conmigo, embarazarme y así poder seguir viva, pero era difícil hablar de eso. Él había dicho muy seguro que me amaba, pero para él era tan fácil decir esas palabras, era actor y fingía.

—¡Sí! La chica con la que comenzó a salir hace poco. —El café me llegó hasta el cerebro. Tosí como loca. No era posible que después de lo de anoche Edward saliera con otra. Anoche hicimos el amor, fue la mejor noche de toda mi cochina vida. Anoche estuve con el hombre que amo. ¡Sí, lo amo y qué! Soy bipolar, miedosa, insegura, llámenme como quieran, pero lo acepto. ¡Amo a Edward!—. ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mientras me pegaba en la espalda. No vi a qué hora llegó a mi lado.

—Sí, es solo que... —Y a mí llegó el golpe de culpa. Lo iba a hacer infeliz solo porque no me quería morir. Lo estaba obligando a casarse conmigo solo por mi bien. Nuevamente me estaba comportando como una egoísta, solo pensaba en mí. ¡Adiós, mundo cruel! Me iba a morir de todas formas. Ya tenía cerca de quince días para que mi plazo acabara y a estas alturas no tenía a nadie para que se casara conmigo. Por pendeja se fue Edward de mi lado. Una vez lo tuve todo para mí y lo dejé ir—. Ya me lo había contado, Alice, no lo recordaba. Yo... —Estaba a punto de llorar—. Debo irme. —Cuando me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, mi pesadilla regresó.

De frente, me sonreía la viejita, la misma que me avisó de mi muerte. ¡La pariente de Joan Rivers! Y ahí si reaccioné. ¡Patitas, para qué las quiero! Corrí más rápido que cualquier competidor olímpico y entré a mi auto sin mirar atrás.

_«__Lo siento, Edward, pero no me puedo morir.__»_

Llegué al departamento y se oían risas, entré a la sala y mi corazón cayó hasta mis pies. Edward estaba sonriendo como jamás lo había visto, y una rubia estaba recostada en su pecho, tendidos viendo una película, y por si fuera poco, tomándose mi botella de tequila.

—¡Bella! —saludó Edward cuando me vio. Estaba que hervía de los celos. ¡Era la misma jodida rubia por la que me cambió cuando lo mandé al carajo con todo y anillo!—. Te presento a...

—¡Tanya! —gritó la rubia, levantándose y llegando a mi lado—. Eres más linda de lo que pensé. —Su aliento era horrible, ella era horrible. No, la verdad era bonita, pero mi lado perra hablaba por mí.

—¿Y no que estabas en el hotel con tu madre? —ironicé. Nadie respondió, me miraban como si fuera un alíen. Eso me dio más coraje—. Así que ésta es con la que me reemplazas cuando te mando al carajo —exploté—. Ésta es tu rubiecita de segunda. —Juré sentir el veneno que escupía por la boca—. Pues, bravo por ti, Edward, y disfruta mientras puedas. ¡Porque de mí no te escapas! —dicho esto, me encerré en mi habitación. Patética, lo sé, pero vengativa.

Estaba oscuro y no había ruido en la casa, me quedé dormida después de mi desplante. Edward no estaba en la cama y se me hizo raro, bueno, ni tanto, seguro la rubia lo entretenía.

Prendí la luz y ¡oh. sorpresa! Edward no estaba borracho, estaba borrachísimo, y sin pensarlo... actué.

Un nuevo día llegó y me encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba en la esquina del cuarto de hotel. Mordía mi uña esperando el momento en que Troya ardiera, vestía mis bragas y la camisa blanca de Edward, mientras yo lo miraba dormir.

En el transcurso de la madrugada hice la más grande de las locuras, soborné a un juez, me casé con el hombre que menos pensé y ¡no me iba a morir! Edward estaba tan borracho que de seguro no recordaría nada, se enfadaría demasiado, pero no lo podía dejar ir, y menos con esa rubia rompe relaciones, bueno, rompe amistad. Acepto que ya no solo se trataba de mi misión, se trataba de mí. Tal vez la loca de mi madre tenía razón y necesitaba a un hombre a mi lado que me conociera tanto como mi _playboy_ lo hace. ¡Mi _playboy_! Ahora es MÍO.

—¡Mierda! —La voz patosa de Edward surgió de entre las sábanas. Después de casarnos en una capilla que simulaba a las de las Vegas pero aquí en los Ángeles, habíamos parado en un hotel de mala muerte, y todo por la insistencia de un Edward muy borracho. Me juró miles de veces que me amaba, y le creí. Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad—. ¡Ay, no! —Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y miró a todos lados hasta que me vio. Hoy sí ardería Troya—. ¿Bella? —Me saqué el dedo babeado de la boca y le sonreí con vergüenza y arrepentimiento, había abusado de él.

—Ho-Hola. —Sin mirarlo jugué con mis dedos.

—No preguntaré en dónde estamos porque ya me lo imagino. —Asentí. No hay borracho que coma lumbre—. Pero sí quiero saber ¿cómo llegamos aquí? —Palmeó el lugar vacío en la cama. ¡Que no vea su anillo, que no vea su anillo! Dudando me fui a recostar a su lado, seguro su cabeza explotaría por cómo se tapó la cara con la almohada. Sin verlo sería más fácil decirle la verdad.

—Yo... verás... —Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente—. Te juro que pensaba dejarte libre, no obligarte a casarte conmigo para no irme al otro mundo. Te iba a romper el corazón por segunda vez y saldría corriendo la perra cobarde que soy —escupí con rapidez mientras Edward no se destapaba la cara—. Pero ayer que te vi con Tanya, no lo soporté más. También soy una egoísta y no te quería perder, pero tampoco quiero verte con nadie a tu lado. Sé que una vez me pediste matrimonio y salí corriendo, pero ahora tú no te podías ir de mi vida. Soy una cobarde, lo sé. No quería aceptar que te amo como a nadie en mi vida, que no quiero que te vayas nunca de ella, soy una cursi, pero es la verdad. Tengo miedo de que no me llegues a amar como yo lo hago y que un día te des cuenta que no soy buena para ti y vayas detrás de otra. Y me quede sola como un perro flaco. Por esa razón no me permito estar nunca con nadie, pero tú dices que me amas y te creo, tal vez sea una imbécil y solo estés actuando, el amor ciega, y te repito, porque te amo hice lo que hice. —Suspiré y solté la bomba—. Anoche nos casamos por lo civil y abusé de ti en plena inconsciencia porque estabas muy tomado, bueno, no tanto abusar, tu también participaste sin oponerte —finalicé, esperando la reacción de Edward. Pasaron varios segundos y mi _playboy_ no se movía—. ¿Edward? —nada. Esto era el colmo, después de mi confesión ¿se durmió? Para eso tanto valor y de nada sirvió. Solo falta que me haga pipí un perro.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, me daría una ducha para despejar mi mente. Iba a ser tan infeliz al lado de una persona que obligué a casarse conmigo.

—Yo también te amo, _ángel._ —La voz a mi espalda me hizo dar vuelta y ver a Edward sonriendo—. Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo de anoche. Yo no estaba borracho, solo era un plan que funcionó muy bien. —Mi mandíbula tuvo que haber llegado hasta el piso.

—¡Me engañaste! —grité con todas mis ganas.

—Tranquila, señora Cullen. Nos volveremos a casar por todo lo alto, eso te lo prometo. —Asentí, yo también quería una boda grande, ¿quién no? Se levantó y me atrapó entre sus brazos—. Ahora que aceptaste que me amas, debo contarte una cosa. —Negué, hoy no quería saber nada de nada, solo quería pensar en nosotros dos. Besé sus labios para callarlo.

—Hoy, mañana y parte de pasado mañana no quiero saber nada que no sea nosotros dos. Quiero reponer el tiempo perdido y disfrutarnos. Me olvidaré de la viejita y de que moriré. Solo quiero ser feliz, Edward, demuéstrame que no debo sentir miedo ni inseguridades, que siempre estarás a mi lado y no te irás con ninguna de tus rubias —pedí, rodeando su cuello.

—No tengo que prometer nada, _ángel_, eso lo sabes de sobra. —Acarició mi espalda y comenzó a meter las manos hacia mis senos—. Te amo. —Besó mis labios—. Y los anillos están hermosos. —Sonreí. Eran de plástico, no me dio tiempo de comprar otros.

—Y yo a ti te amo, _playboy._ —Caminamos unidos hacia la cama.

—Tanya es lesbiana —confesó, y me solté la carcajada. Me calló con un beso que nos hizo empezar nuevamente nuestra luna de miel.

—Dime algo romántico. —Estaba entre sus brazos, enredadas nuestras piernas. Hoy era noche buena, en unas horas más llegaría nuestra familia a cenar. Les confesaríamos a todos nuestro gran secreto. Estaba nerviosa y me sentía mal. La viejita no había vuelto a aparecer en mis sueños, en la calle menos, porque hacía varios días que no salíamos, salvo hoy, que me escapé mientras Edward dormía. Pero ahora tenía miedo de morir...

—¿Te necesito como el aire que respiro? —casi preguntó y rodé los ojos—. ¿Sin ti mi vida no sería igual? —Golpeé juguetonamente su pecho.

—Eres tan...común. —Me apretó más las piernas y besó mi frente.

—Era broma. —Lo miré y besó mis labios—. Con esto te voy a enamorar más. —Levanté una ceja—. Quiero volar en tus orgasmos, envuelto en la turbulencia de tus piernas. —Solté la carcajada. Edward era imposible.

—¡Contigo todo involucra sexo!

—El sexo es una de las obligaciones maritales. —Me tensé. Si hace un mes me hubiesen dicho que me iba a casar, me habría reído histérica, pero ahora...—. ¿Por qué tenías miedo de aceptar que me amabas?

—Ya te lo dije, Edward. La vez que me pediste matrimonio yo no pensaba en nada serio, solo... No sé. Soy bipolar, no sabía lo que quería. Te amaba en ese tiempo, pero era inmadura. Ahora las cosas cambiaron, siempre tuvieron razón, necesitaba a una persona a mi lado que compartiera todo conmigo y viceversa, y siempre fuiste tú.

—Lo supe desde la primera vez que nos vimos, _ángel._ —Besó mi nariz—. ¿Por qué no piensas en hijos? —Y hasta los pelos de ahí abajo se erizaron.

—Yo... no es que no los quiera, es solo que no estaba preparada. Tengo una profesión que me exige mucho, un hijo me haría perder mi contrato por todo el año, me costaría recuperar mi cuerpo y quizá perdería la carrera que más amo. Tendría que darle mi vida a mi hijo, pienso educarlo yo, sin ninguna nana de por medio. —Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Todo eso ya estaba previsto.

—Por eso te amo más todavía. —Se giró, dejándome debajo de él—. ¿Así que no te casaste conmigo solo por la viejita? —Negué—. ¿Ni tampoco dijiste que me amas por miedo? —Volví a negar.

—No pensaba casarme tan rápido, pero tú y yo ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para llevar un buen matrimonio. Y no quería que ninguna lagartona te quitara de mi lado. —Asintió sonriendo—. Me alegra tanto tenerte a mi lado. —Uní mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

—A mí también, amor. —Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, nos levantamos a arreglarnos.

Mientras me vestía, Edward terminaba de ducharse.

Mi vida era extraña, no me gustaban los cambios drásticos, los odiaba, pero ahora ni tiempo me dio de actuar y darme cuenta que mi vida estaba siendo drástica. Era raro vivir sin mi agenda que todo me controlaba, más extraño aún estar casada con mi mejor amigo y único amor, y peor aún que sabía que me iba a morir y que por eso me tenía que casar, pero cuando lo hice no pensé en eso, me casé por amor y porque en el fondo lo quería de verdad, y esto sí era de muerte... estaba emb...

—¡Isabella Cullen! —Se escuchó un gran grito desde la ducha ¡Mierda! No tiré todas las pruebas de embarazo. Descalza, caminé él.

—¡Feliz navidad! —grité, poniendo cara feliz mientras él sacaba humo por las orejas—. Antes de que me grites, es tu regalo de navidad. Tú querías hijos y yo no me quería morir. Cuando me acosté contigo lo hice por desesperada, lo acepto. Esa noche estaba en mis días fértiles —escupí las palabras.

—¿No te cuidabas? —Negué y volví a hablar rápido.

—Aproveché todo sin pensar, pero ahora ya lo pensé bien y tengo una nueva agenda para organizar todo lo del bebé y cómo pasar más tiempo con él, no me arrepiento. No importa el contrato y cómo se deformará mi cuerpo y que me cuelguen los senos hasta las rodillas, nada de eso es más importante que tener a mi hijo. —Sentí lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Al ver la cara de Edward toda la felicidad se fue, quizá él había cambiado de idea y ahora este bebé iba a arruinar su carrera—. Quizás tú ya no quieras tener un hijo, pero...

—Te amo, Bella. ¡Gracias por cambiar tanto, mi amor! Después de todo no eres la perra egoísta que dice Alice que eres. —Lo fulminé con la mirada. Limpió mis lágrimas y me besó—. Nos tomaremos un año sabático para cuidar a nuestro bebé. —Bajó las manos a mi vientre.

—Tenemos que confirmarlo, Edward, apenas han pasado quince días, las pruebas pueden equivocarse, bueno, pero mi cuerpo no. Pero aun así... sé que estoy embarazada. —Era verdad. Mi cuerpo no mentía y la ausencia de la regla menos.

—Espero que sí, bonita, y no te vas a morir. —Negué. Claro que no, mi misión estaba cumplida ya—. Bella, tengo que confesarte que...

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! Llegamos. —Y nuestra burbuja reventó.

Esa navidad fue la mejor, reunidos con la familia, entre besos y abrazos, felicitaciones y caras de incredulidad. Fue la mejor de todas, y sobre todo que comencé a tener mi propia familia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fin de año llegó. La cena sería en el hotel donde se hospedaban los Cullen. Al parecer hoy conocería a los abuelos de Edward que venían de Londres. Desde que llegamos al salón, Alice y Edward se miraban raros y yo estaba nerviosa por saber qué pasaría a las doce de la noche. ¿Vendría la viejecita por mí?

—Tranquila, amor, todo está bien. —Asentí. Esa noche todas llevábamos vestidos blancos en diferentes modelos. El mío era blanco ceñido al cuerpo con cola de sirena sin tirantes, y los hombres con esmoquin negro y blanco, pura buena vibra para recibir el año, si es que lo recibía.

¡Dios,por favor! No me lleves ahora que tengo un bebé en camino y un esposo al que mimar. Sé que me porté como una perra, pero dame más tiempo, por favor.

—¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —Negué. Alice estaba mirándome preocupada.

—La verdad es que no. El pánico se apoderó de mí. Yo no pensaba casarme nunca por miedo, y menos tener hijos, pero gracias a Dios llegó esa vieja y me puso mi misión, así fue como me di cuenta que estaba arrepentida de no haberte perdonado antes, además que amaba a Edward y que no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Siento que hice todo bien y que no debo morirme, pero ahora tengo miedo de que allá arriba no piensen lo mismo y pase a mejor vida en unas horas... —comencé a llorar—. No soportaré dejar solo a Edward. —Unas manos conocidas me apretaron los hombros—. Eres mi vida ahora. —Volteé a ver a mi esposo. ¡Ja! Esposo—. No me quiero morir. —Tanto Edward como Alice me abrazaron. La pitufa lloraba.

—Esto llegó demasiado lejos, Edward. —Se separaron de mí y Alice me veía con súplica—. Bella, nosotros te...

—¡Pero miren quién está aquí! —Y cuando miré, casi me desmayo.

Volteando hacia el reloj, vi que faltaban diez minutos para las doce, y lloré como si tuviera ataques epilépticos a la máxima potencia. ¡Iba a colgar los tenis! Ahí estaba la viejita de aquella noche, la que me abrió los ojos, pero que al mismo tiempo me los iba a cerrar.

—La muñequita manipulable. —Sentí a Edward separarse de mí y taparse la cara. Alice negaba frenéticamente. Dejé de llorar. Esto olía mal.

—Abuela... —Alice casi gritó, y de pronto toda la sala nos volteó a mirar.

—¿Abuela? —Esto no encajaba. ¿Por qué conocían a la enviada de Dios?

—¿No se lo han contado, par de cabrones? —espetó la mujer. Se acercó a mí y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

—¿La pueden ver? —Casi se me salen los ojos. No era posible.

—Cariño, todo fue una broma. —La mujer contenía las ganas de reír y yo sentí la bilis subir. Miré a Edward y encogió los hombros. Alice ni me miraba, y el resto de la familia trataba de no reír, hasta mi madre lo sabía—. Fue idea de Edward. —La viejita se lavó las manos.

—¡Así juegas, cabrón mentiroso! —Empujé su pecho con todas mis fuerzas y se tambaleó—. Pues ahora pídele ayuda a tu abuela para cuando dé a luz. —Me miro sin entender—. Debido a que no describiste bien tus malditas misiones, una se te fue de las manos, ¡imbécil! —Toda la familia me miraba sin entender—. No será un bebé, ¡serán tres! —Y cuando le iba a pegar en el pecho, Edward se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta llegar al piso de un azotón, y ahí sí me espanté—. ¡Edward! Es una broma, amor. —Le di golpecitos en la mejilla hasta que abrió los ojos—. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Y todo el salón se llenó de risas—. ¡Misión cumplida!

* * *

Este OS lo escribí para participar en el concurso de año nuevo de Élite Fanfiction, espero que les guste.


End file.
